grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls
Cloudy With a Chance of Malt Balls is the second episode of season one of Grojband. It is the second episode overall. This episode was created by Todd Kauffman and Matt Thornton. The episode aired on Cartoon Network on June 10, 2013. This episode is about Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney trying to get their band noticed by a famous celebrity known as Cherry Grapestain so that she will like them and put them in her movie trailer. This episode is often mistaken for the first episode being that it was the first episode to air on televison. However, the episode Smash Up Terby is actually the first episode because it was the pilot episode and the first episode that was ever made. Synopsis Grojband wants to go to the drive in where a famous star named Cherry Grapestain will be at so they can play their band in front of her and get noticed, but they run into some trouble along the way with Trina not allowing them in because they don't have cherry red tickets. Plot Corey and his band are playing in their garage when they hear noises of screaming girls out there. Kin goes to see them so they can welecome their adoring fans while Kon thinks of them as them being their future selves behind there. When Kin opens the garage door, it turns out to be Kate and Allie, dropping Kon's spirits. Corey, believing that they are screaming for them which they always do, tries to get them settled into a line for their autographs when he finds out that their cheering isn't for him, but for a new star who thev'e moved on to known as Cherry Grapestain. After Kate and Allie explaining who she is and what she does to them, Corey gets motivated to get their band noticed by her so they can become famous along with her. Laney asks Corey how Cherry can be the next big thing if he just now found out that she existed. Corey explains how he thinks that the best part of any movie is the trailer and that he thinks his band should be in Cherry's next movie trailer. They had to catch up with where she was so they followed their bleats on their cellphone. The first place to go to was at the stoplight where Cherry's limousine was stopped at. Grojband comes out of the sewer and they begin to play but just before they play, the light turns green and Cherry drove off and left them in the dust. Kin gets another bleat from her saying that Cherry is stopping by Belchees to get some food. They all rush over to Belchees. Grojband stuffed themselves inside of the drive though window and when she drove up to them, they tried to play a song but they could not reach or play their instruments right because they were all cooped up in the small cramped window. Kon gives Cherry her order and she drives off again. They get another bleat from her saying that she's at the carwash. As Cherry's limo is entering the carwash, Grojband appears on the hood of it where they try again to play but immediately they get sprayed with soap and water and dried off until they came out the other end with shiny washed up hair. The hood of Cherry's limo suddenly opens up, launching them off of the hood of the car. Later back at the garage, Corey thought of a plan to get the lyrics. He talked to Nick and told him that it would be a good idea for him to go out with Cherry. Nick told him he already had that in mind and that he also had enough tickets for them to go. Corey rejected the offer because he already had a crazy plan that just might work, and that plan was to sneak into the movie theater dressed as snacks and a delivery man. The costumes were terrible but surprisingly enough for Trina to let them in. They set up the stage getting it ready for them to play on it, Trina delivered the snacks to Cherry but she didn't even get to meet her. Then Nick Mallory went into there and she lost him to a superstar. This sent Trina into her diary mode and then Corey got the lyrics and played them for the audience. Then Cherry came out riding on Nick's motorbike with her as the hottest couple in Peaceville. Cherry rejected the song to have in her movie but Corey didn't care. He said things about fame that would go to your head and that they were better off without it. He closed the garage door and ended the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Cherry Grapestain Minor Roles *Kate *Allie *Nick Mallory *Mayor Mellow (Cameo) Songs *Cherry Cherry Trivia *Trina broke the fourth wall in this episode. When Mina asked if she could have the other ticket, Trina said that she wasn't in the episode. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a pun on "Cloudy with a chance of Meat Balls" which was a popular movie. Episode Connections *This movie theater was seen again in the episode "Soulin' Down the Road" and Trina was seen working there again. *A picture from this episode was seen again in the episode. Curse of the Metrognome. Errors *When Kate and Allie were showing Corey the poster of Cherry, the hair on the back of his hair was missing. Production Notes *This episode was originally going to be called "Cloudy with a Chance." *This episode is often mistaken for the first episode because it was the first episode to air on TV. However, "Smash Up Terby" is actually the first episode because it was the pilot and Todd Kauffman and Mark Thornton sold the show with it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Renamed Category:Retitled Episodes